


Sacrifice

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Everything Hurts, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: On Malachor, Ahsoka tries to bring Anakin back to the light.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia2103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalia2103/gifts).



> I do not own anything of Star Wars.  
> Also, Amalia2103, I just couldn't help myself. If you don't read this, I won't blame you :)

“Ahsoka! Come on, hurry!” Ezra cried.

She began to push herself up from the ground.

_“Ahsoka.”_

The voice came from Vader, but it was not the usual baritone of the vocoder. Not entirely.

Somewhere in there was a voice she had once known.

Then the Force shifted around Vader. Just ever so slightly, it changed.

He was still very much Vader, but there was… something else.

Her eyes widened.

She turned.

Vader’s respirator wheezed, and his head turned to face her.

She had cut his mask open, revealing his face.

It was burned. Scarred.

But it was a face she knew all too well.

“Ahsoka,” he said again.

The vocoder was almost entirely gone from his voice.

The same voice that had called her snippy, that had reassured her fears, that had comforted her just by speaking.

“Anakin,” she breathed.

She gathered all her resolve.

Kanan and Ezra had the holocron. They could escape on the _Phantom._

And she was between Vader and them.

All she had to do was stall.

At least that’s what she told herself.

She knew Ezra and Kanan would never willingly leave her behind.

But neither would she abandon her friend.

“I won’t leave you!” she cried.

If she hadn’t left, maybe he would’ve stayed.

It was her fault.

“Not this time.”

Anakin didn’t react. He just stood.

And for a moment, it was just them.

The temple was collapsing.

The wind whipped his cape and her lekku.

And they just stood, Ahsoka gazing defiantly at him.

Anakin sighed, lowered his head.

Then Vader looked up at her, his eye narrowed and burning gold.

“Then you will die.”

No vocoder now.

This voice was all Anakin’s.

To hear it promise to kill her hurt her more than anything else Vader could do.

“Ahsoka!” Ezra screamed.

She threw a hand out and pushed him back, back beyond the door, back to Kanan, back to safety.

And as Vader came toward her, she made no move to defend.

As his lightsaber moved for her heart, she did not ignite her own.

Vader’s lightsaber went through her chest and out her back.

 _“No!”_ Ezra cried.

Ahsoka could barely hear him over the pain.

Pain, pain, pain… and yet nothing compared to what she felt inside.

Vader turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.

He turned on his heel and walked away.

And yet, as he left, he used the Force, just a bit, to soften Ahsoka’s fall to the hard ground.

“Ana… Anakin…” Ahsoka whispered.

He paused.

“That night… the night I was running away… and you… you followed me… in the pipes… you… do you remember… what you said?” Every word hurt, and not just because she had a lightsaber wound smoking in her chest.

But she knew it would hurt Anakin too.

Ahsoka coughed. _“I would…”_ she whispered, _“I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka. Never.”_

A tear slid down her cheek.

She took in a shaky breath. Let it out. “Anaki—" she coughed again, “…why?”

Vader turned to face her.

“Anakin Skywalker was weak.”

He was still using Anakin’s voice.

“I _destroyed_ him,” Vader growled, turning again and striding away.

But they both knew that was a lie.

And even as the last of her life faded from her body, Ahsoka smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you... enjoyed it? Somehow that feels wrong to say. But anyway, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
